


Airin

by TheGoddessOfRegrets



Series: Camp Camp Powers AU [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Ancient Language, Camp Camp Powers AU, My AU, Original Characters - Freeform, backstories, complex backstories, even the foreign kids, every child has powers, good luck bad luck scenerios, some parents suck while others don't, unless someone made it before idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessOfRegrets/pseuds/TheGoddessOfRegrets
Summary: Part Two of this series about an AU I made. All the kids in Camp Campbell have powers, including the foreign exchange campers.The foreign kids have powers involving sight.I was gonna make part two about Max and his power but then I got inspired by the foreign kids and said "FUck it" and skipped him. Sorry bud.Anyways, hope you like it.





	Airin

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of a series. I was gonna do Max's power second but then I got this idea and skipped him so now we have foreign kids here yay. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Shit gets complicated so don't read if you're easily bored or distracted or whatever.

Vera, Hwan, and Dang were all riding the shabby bus to Camp Campbell, flying over many speed bumps on the way. They had been riding for about forty-five minutes, and the entire time was spent doing some last minute preparing. Not physically preparing, but emotionally. The three of them sat relatively close to each other to provide silent bodily comfort. Although everything was ready for them, their mission was set and the timing was right, unease was running through all three of them.

Not because they were nervous about confronting Cameron Campbell. Not because they were afraid of harming or even killing someone.

 

But because of what they were.

 

Vera shifted slightly in place, taking in a shuddery breath of slight shame and embarrassment. She had no reason to be ashamed, but that's not what most of the world told her. That's not what the world told all three of them. She looked down at her hands and eyed them somberly. She looked intently at the gloves she wore over them, the thick and durable yet soft material they were made of, and shook her head sadly.

She was in America now. Not in Russia, not in any random country, in AMERICA. She was in one of the few countries that would accept their powers, or at least tolerate them, and she still felt the need to hide her true self.

Dang took notice of this behavior and reassuringly squeezed her shoulder. Slowly, she lifted her head to face him. He smiled at her gently.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Vera," said the Thailand child. "Trust me, I get why you feel this way, but you couldn't help it. None of us could!" Dang motioned to himself and then to Hwan who was busy studying the outside environment. "Trust me, Vera. You have nothing to feel bad about. Afterall-

You didn't ASK to be an Airin!"

Silently, he waited for Vera to respond, to confirm that she understood. Her only reply was a slight nod, yet that was enough for Dang. Smiling again, he turned to face the front of the bus, waiting to finally reach their destination.

Vera turned her head from him and stared out the window at the world around her. After glancing at the country surrounding her, a small shred of confidence appeared within her. Slowly, she looked down at her hands and began removing her left glove. She felt an instant chill as the air around her hit her youthful hand's skin for the first time in about nine straight hours. 

She stared, calm and composed, at the symbol on her palm. It was an eye. A vibrant green eye with the slim pupil of a cat. It was the symbol, one of three, of an Airin (eye-REEN).

 

Airin, in an ancient language known as Nowemian, is one of two different ways to say "vision." It is also the general name of the three different forms of Airin power.

All three of these foreign children were Airins.

Vera was a Chon Airin, or Night Airin. This type of Airin has amazing naturally occurring night vision and can see better at night than any other living human and most existing animals. Every type of Airin activates their power by closing their eyes and opening their palms, allowing their secondary vision to activate. Once activated, if they place their hands gently over their closed eyes then their power can be used through their actual vision. Vera's form of Airin can not only see amazingly at night, but they can also stay awake for three days straight without becoming even slightly drowsy which allows them to use their power more frequently and effectively, especially in youth. With Vera being young, her power was especially efficient because it hadn't been worn with age or over usage. Night Airin is the most common type of Airin.

Following Chon Airin are Bri Airin, or Light Airin. Dang is a Light Airin. This type of Airin has an advanced vision in the daytime, allowing them to see more clearly than any other human and their field of vision stretches very far. Most Light Airins can see almost a full mile from their current position. It was also almost impossible for a Bri Airin to become blind by natural causes such as sunlight. In fact, Bri Airins are the only existing beings that can safely look directly at the sun unprotected and NOT go blind. This also applies to Solar Eclipses. However, this makes their power completely useless at night, rendering them almost completely blind in darkness. On Dang's palms were normal human eyes with greatly enlarged pupils. He was the second most common Airin. 

Hwan was a special Airin, extremely rare and extremely discriminated. Hwan was a War Airin, or Heat Airin. Although every type of Airin was discriminated against around the world, War Airins were just about as hated as they were rare, which was VERY rare. This is because War Airin can see heat signatures. Their vision is like an infrared light. They are only able to see the heat signatures of humans and, when using their normal eyes, can choose who they specifically wish to target. This makes their power more bearable when in hot or crowded places. Their bodies also automatically adjust to any outdoor temperature, no matter how extreme, so they can more easily see a heat signature. A special quality of this power is that they have the ability to sense a heat signature THROUGH objects depending on the material and thickness of the object. For example, Hwan can "see" through wooden doors, fabrics, thin walls, ceilings and roofs, and water in any state (solid, liquid, gas) or temperature. He can't, however, see through metals, the ground, or padded rooms. On his palms were seemingly human eyes with irises of colliding reds, yellows and oranges with pupils that were pure white.

All over the world, Airins were discriminated against and despised by people everywhere. It was a natural display of human cruelty. Even in a world like this where racism and sexism were hardly existent, mankind found some way to label and belittle each other. Someone always found a way to push others below them and become superior, and in this world, it was through one's power. Although many people felt that Airin power is useful for search and rescue situations as well as catching crime suspects from afar, hundreds of thousands of millions of others find it anywhere from mildly concerning to terrifying. Of all the various powers one can possess, this one has been labeled a "Stalker's Dream."

After all, what isn't there to fear of someone who can see you under the cover of darkness, or from a mile away, or even through the walls of your own home? 

The cruel treatment towards Airins knows almost no bounds. In many second and third world countries, such as Vera's home in Russia, Airins are forced by law to publicly conceal their powers. They have to wear gloves and other hand covering garments at all times unless they are within the privacy of their homes. If their hands are covered, they cannot see through them and in turn cannot use their powers. Any Airin caught in public without their hands concealed can be drastically punished, anything from severe fines to prolonged prison time. Some Airins suspected of low-level crimes, even slight shoplifting, are even given the death sentence. LEGALLY. No one fights in their favor, no one cares for them, no one protects them. Even someone as young as Vera could be fined hundreds of dollars just because her glove fell off in public and someone saw her hand.

In a few select countries, including Hwan's North Korean home, being an Airin of any kind is punishable by instant death. Whether you're a boy or a girl and no matter what you look like, if you're born an Airin you're instantly killed. And not even by the government.

Anyone in these countries has the legal right to kill you simply for existing! Your parents, the government, and even total strangers! You'd be lucky to reach the age of one-year-old before death, and if you do, that suggests that your parents hid you away. They will then be killed along with you as they will be accused of housing a "possible threat." 

There are, however, two exceptions to this. If you are born from or become an important person, such a president, king, dictator or other leaders, then you are safe. Being born important gives you privileges. You can publicly show off and even use your powers in almost any way you wish. This is because, if you are the leader of your country, or at least very important to it, then the citizens bring themselves to think that you will use your power for the good of your Republic.

The second exception is Military usage. If you are in any branch of the military, you are then free to use your powers. However, you can only use them while on the field or in action. When not fighting, you cannot use your power publicly, although you are not as strictly required to cover your hands. You MUST, however, don a military authorized badge or pin that let others know of your status so they would be less fearful of you in the outside world.

This was the case for these three children. All three of them were being used by their governments to destroy Cameron Campbell, and only because of that are they free to use the powers they'd been cursed with since birth.

Suddenly, the bus slowed to a stop with a hiss. In unison, they stood up and walked to the door swallowing their nervousness and displaying the masks of bravery they'd been trained to use for months.

 

It was time to face Cameron Campbell.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the ancient language I made? It's called Nowemain.
> 
> It's hard to make a language so PLEASE APPRECIATE ME.


End file.
